opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
Senator You are No John Kennedy
by Jaxhawk http://jaxconservativeradical.blogspot.com/2008/01/kiss-of-death.html Not Even Kennedy Was All That's Claimed For Him http://bp2.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R5zzl0PtFfI/AAAAAAAACO0/x-Z2tkdlqr8/s1600-h/kennedy.jpg http://bp3.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R5zzmEPtFgI/AAAAAAAACO8/0BQny0IYK7M/s1600-h/obamaiowa.jpg http://bp2.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R5zzm0PtFhI/AAAAAAAACPE/nI4SDVz0ls0/s1600-h/Ted-Kennedy.jpg In Mafia lore the soldier never wanted to get a kiss on the lips by the "godfather'. If he did he knew immediately that he was marked for death! The analogy is a little far fetched when you speak of politics, but I believe the announcement of the endorsement of Obama by Senator Ted Kennedy may turn out to be a negative in the long run. Not because of the animus Senator Kennedy has developed in his alcohol sodden 52 year tenure in the Senate. The endorsement and comparison of Obama and John Kennedy will only result in people delving into Obama's and John Kennedy's history to compare the two, and what they find will be a stark contrast in persons. When we compare Barrack Hussein Obama to Ted's brother John Fitzgerald Kennedy we will see a great difference. Not a similarity. Kennedy was a Catholic, Obama belongs to a Church whose pastor is an supporter of Louis Farrakhan. John Kennedy was a war hero who had his PT boat shot out from under him by the Japanese, for which he received the Purple Heart and the Navy and Marine Corps. Medal. He was an advocate of defending the South Vietnamese against the Communist North Vietnamese. He could be described as a Hawk in the way he stared down the Soviet Union during the Cuban Missile Crisis, but at the same time a timid and self-conscious political weathervane for the way he withdrew from the Bay of Pigs operation. Obama is described at best as a dove. He believes we can talk directly to the maniac that runs Iran, and that the Iraq war was wrong from the beginning.My question is at what point would he be willing to use the military? President Kennedy proceeded to cut the high income tax rates immediately after he was sworn in as President. Obama is for repealing the Bush tax cuts, and is advocating expanded welfare programs like universal health care. All of which will result in more tax dollars coming out of the pockets of working Americans and heading for the big welfare State rulers in Washington. Unlike the two years service in National office of Obama. Kennedy served three terms in the Congress of the United States before being elected to the Senate. He was an experienced young political operative by the time he was nominated for President. Is that what the country needed and needs now; a Washington beltway insider beholden to his party as an "operative"? On Kennedy's watch, the US sponsored a landing of Cuban exile soldiers and special ops personnel on Cuban soil, to dislodge the Cuban dictator; and when early reports suggested that the US' cover might be thin, Kennedy listened to advisors, got cold feet and pulled the plug on these soldiers who were up to their necks in the business Kennedy had sent them on. A mixed figure, this Kennedy. The Cuban exiles he let down consider him an actual Castro sympathizer and a sell-out to this day. Harsh, but that's the way it looks from their point of view. As Senator Lloyd Bensten said in 1988, during the vice-Presidential debates with Dan Quayle: "Senator you are no Jack Kennedy!". I repeat:Senator Obama, you are no John F. Kennedy! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: January 28, 2008 Category: January 2008 Category: OBAMA KENNEDY BENSTEN OPINION Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.